The Pink Prince and His Black Knight
by AiAoiTori
Summary: Szayel is a young nobleman in Germany who meets a knight's son named Nnoitra how will there relationship develop when they both despise each other so much. Rating may change as the story advances.
1. 1:ein

"Hey Szayel the new guards here!" Ilforte called from the garden entrance.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Father wants us there so get your Esel moving!" he yelled in reply.

"Fine I'm coming!"

"Ich werde ihn töten" I mumbled under my breath as I set down the watering can and walked towards the entrance where my older brother Ilforte waited impatiently.

"Come on then slowpoke" he nagged as he walked away.

We walked to the foyer where our father waited with a very tall man in a raggedy shirt and plain dirty slacks. The man stood with a small boy that I found to be very tall for his age which I guessed was about 8. The boy was lean and slender with long black hair that just hit the middle of his shoulder blades and violet eyes that seemed to pierce strait through me causing me to shiver slightly. He wore a large raggedy shirt but no pants it seemed but maybe shorts I couldn't tell since the shirt went down to his knees. When I looked back up I noticed a necklace with what seemed like a fang of some sort hanging from its sliver chain.

"These are my two sons Ilforte the oldest and Szayel my youngest" my father said gesturing to each one of us in turn

"It's nice to meet the two of you" with a gentle smile he turned and gestured to the unnaturally tall boy next to him, "This is my son Nnoitra"

"Hi" the boy replied simply.

_"I don't like him" I thought as I clenched my tiny fists at my sides._

"Sorry he's not very good with people"

"It's quite alright" my father replied smiling and waving his hand in a dismissive way.

_"Why is father being so kind?" I thought._

"Now Ilforte you and Szayel are going to be friends with Nnoitra to help him get used to living here" my father said with a big grin.

"Yes father" we replied.

_"Ugh this is just great" I thought in disdain._

"Oh and Szayel please do show Nnoitra around the castle" my father said with a soft smile but a stern gaze leaving no room for me to argue.

"Yes father" I replied with a hollow smile.

"Right this way then" I said gesturing for the strange boy to follow.

I began walking away not really caring if the boy was following me or not but just for the sake of it. I looked back to find him slowly following me, or more like stalking me, I wasn't quite sure which. It made me feel rather uncomfortable so I decided to just turn back around.

"That is the garden" I said pointing to the glass paned door on our right as we walked past it.

He just nodded so I continued the tour. Next I showed him the kitchen, dining room, and ballroom along with the servant's courters and the guest rooms. I showed him my fathers and Ilforte's rooms and lastly I would show him my room which is where I decided to end our little tour of the castle that took about an hour. we had finally reached my room when he finally spoke up.

"So where's your room?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

I turned and pointed to the door we were in front of.

"This is my room" I said dully.

"Good to know" he said with that same arrogant smirk as before.

"Why is he looking at me like that" I pondered to myself with a shiver.

"Well we should be getting back to your father" I said absentmindedly.

"Uhuh" he replied turning and walking back down the hallway.

"Arrogant Bastard" I mumbled under my breath as I followed after him.

I finally caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where did they go?" I asked looking around.

"Hmm I don't know" he replied with a shrug turning around to look at me.

"Looks like you're stuck with me after all Pinky" he said with a smirk.

"P-pinky" I stammered in surprise at the new nickname

"Yep" he replied grabbing a strand of my strawberry pink hair in one of his dirty hands letting it slowly fall back in place.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled in disgust slapping his hand away and taking a step back.

"Heh heh and what would you do if I did?" he questioned with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare" I threatened as I took another step back.

Before I knew it, he had pinned me up against the wall by my throat, and I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet anymore. I could feel his vice like grip slowly tightening cutting off my oxygen.

"Now look who's the arrogant bastard now" he chuckled.

"L-let me g-go" I choked out, but all he did was tighten his grip more

_"How did he hear me from so far away?" I thought in panic._

Reaching up with my hands, I tried feebly to loosen his grip, but it was no use my vision was starting to go.

"Sleep tight Pinky" he said as I slipped out of consciousness.

When I awoke, I was lying on my bed and the dim light of the moon was filtering in.

"How long was I passed out for?" I thought to myself as I looked around the room with blurry vision since my glasses were no longer on.

Turning my head to the right, I noticed a figured sitting in a chair by my bed side.

"So you're finally awake" said the familiar voice.

I reached over for my glasses only to find that they weren't there on my nightstand where I usually put them before going to bed.

"Looking for these" he said holding up my white framed glasses tauntingly in front of me.

"Yes" I said reaching for them.

"ahaha you're not getting them just yet" he said moving them out of reach.

"Give them back" I growled angrily.

"Nope" he said smirking.

"Damn you give them to me!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and pounced on him causing the glasses to slip out of his hand.

"Got 'em" I said in victory as I stood up and put them on.

"Fuck" he said getting back up.

"Hehe" I smiled "looks like I win".


	2. 2:zwei

I snickered as I slid my glasses into place. A smirk playing across my lips as I watched him stand up with a low growl.

"Damn." Nnoitra said rubbing the back of his head.

Straitening up he looked down at me with a smile.

"Don't get cocky Pinky" he chided.

"Don't worry I'm not" I replied my smirk fading into a disgusted scowl.

"Hit a nerve?" he chuckled with a grin now very prominent on his face.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"Why should I?" he said crossing his arms.

I let out an annoyed growl opened my bedroom door and began to try and push him out. But he was much stronger than me so all I ended up doing was exhausting myself in the process. He chuckled finding this whole thing to be rather amusing.

"Fine I'll go, but don't go thinking you've won just yet **Pinky**" he stated emphasizing my new nickname as he turned and walked out the door.

I growled in frustration as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Idiot" I mumbled under my breath. Crawling back in bed, I hoped I could get back to sleep.

It was a futile effort though, and I ended up tossing and turning all night. So at around 2 AM, I finally gave up and decided to step out on the veranda sitting down in the old rocking chair my mother use to sit in and rock me too sleep on nights much like tonight when she was still alive. Now though it's just me sitting under the stars and letting the night air calm my nerves and clear my mind of all my worries. Though I do understand that I am only five years old and shouldn't have much to worry about. Besides my rude older brother Ilforte and what game I'll play today, but I do worry about many other things such as my father's depleting health and the strange people he's letting into our home. How can he let that rude boy into our house with his high and mighty attitude. who does he think he is anyways. Insufferable that's what he is, and who said he could be so damned familiar with me calling me Pinky and touching me without permission. His father should have taught him better.

I fumed rocking faster and faster in the old rocking chair as my thoughts wander unyielding as the thoughts of that damned peasant unglued my restless mind. I am thrown from the rocking chair as it rocks harshly forward. Sitting up I rub my now sore head and bottom from hitting my head on the railing and the rough rocking of the rocking chair spanking me as it slowed to rest after tossing me from it.

"Clumsy as always klienen bruder" Ilforte snickered from behind

"Fick ditch bruder" I growled straitening myself.

"Oh Szayel no need to use such foul language" He chided me with false anguish showing in his features.

Standing up I walked back inside passing my brother on my way through the door to my room.

"What are you doing in my room Ilforte?" my mouth turning down in a deep frown.

"Oh now that you mention it, father wanted to see you in his office" he said matter-o-factually.

"Well now that you've relayed your message you may leave now" I stated pointing to my bedroom door.

"Not like I want to stay one more second in your stinky old room any ways" Ilforte grunted as he left the room.

Sighing I left my room to go see what my father wanted of me.

"Hallo father it's me Szayel" I called as I knocked upon his office door.

"Come in" I heard him call from the other side.

Stepping in I found him looking through a pile of papers on his desk, his silver framed glasses low on the bridge of his nose. Looking up he gave me a soft smile one that I had rarely seen since the tragic death of my mother.

"I hope you are getting along with our new friends Szayel" father stated warmly.

"I am trying my best father, but I find the young boy Nnoitra to be rather insufferable" I stated with a wary glance up at my father.

"Hmmm I see well you'll just have to learn to get along" he said glancing back down at the papers in his hands.

"Yes father" I bowed and left the room knowing that I was dismissed by the tone of his voice.

As I walked back to my room, I pondered on why my father would call me to his office so early in the morning with such a pointless question. But as I entered my room and looked at my clock to see it was now 6 AM my question was answered, and with a sigh I got ready or the day with little enthusiasm.


	3. 3:Drei

The day started off rather uneventful or so I thought as I sat down to eat, But the moment my breakfast was set before me Nnoitra came stomping down the stairs as if putting all his weight into every single step just to annoy me. It had to be because the moment he saw me as he entered the dining room he gave a pleased smirk and sat down right next to me. Then he did the most disgusting thing, he reached over stuck his finger into the orange yoke of my freshly poached egg and swirled it very slowly. I stared at the scene before me in horror as he pulled his yellow orange covered finger out of my egg and into his mouth and sucked very loudly upon said digit right next to my ear. I pulled away in disgust grimacing as he released his finger from his mouth with a loud *POP!* I cringed as a very joyful grin spread across his face, but I didn't see the same joy in his violet irises instead I saw malice and hate, which as I slammed my hands on the table standing up, I had to think that yes I feel the same way about this disgusting maggot that now grinned so joyously at me.

"You ingrate!" I slammed my hands down on the table.

"How dare you defile my eggs!" I pounced and knocked him to the ground.

"Heh heh so very spirited you are today pinky" he chuckled manically beneath me.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of person puts there filthy fingers in someone else's food?" I questioned griping tightly to his shirt shaking him as best I could.

He just lay there smiling which only made me angrier.

"Ich wünschte, du wärst tot!" I yelled tears now forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Join the club pinky." he snickered as he threw me off of him and into the far wall.

I landed with a loud thud as the air was forced from my lungs causing me to cough. As I regained my breath and stood shakily. I glared daggers at him.

Tearing my own amber irises from his violet ones I left the dining room leaving both my ruined breakfast and a stunned Nnoitra behind.

"Hey get back here Pinky!" he yelled after me.

Ignoring his call I continued out into the gardens to tend to the many flowers and herbs that grew within the white stone walls that sectioned off my mother's garden from the rest of our land. I always came out here to calm my nerves in the sweet fragrance of the herbs and vibrant colors of the many different varieties of flowers. Grabbing the watering can I filled it at the well in the center of the garden and began the long task of tending to the vast garden my mother loved so much. It's not that I particularly cared much for my mother. It's just that I feel that it is the least I can do for the women whom bore me.

Later in the day, as I was sitting alone in our grand library reading one of the many books that lined the walls and filled the bookcases, we had so many that there were even several piles upon the floor, for there was nowhere else to put them seeing as all the bookcases were filled to the point of over flowing. The library was my favorite place to go when I wanted to be alone with my own thoughts. The musky smell of the books mixed with the warming sent of wood. Helped to clear my head and let me be at peace. Now back to where I was I was sitting alone in the library when that obnoxious Nnoitra entered.

"Thought I'd find you here Pinky" he stated with a smirk

"And why'd you think that" I looked up from my book pushing my glasses back into place.

"I figured where else would I find a loner bookworm" he smirked

Not wanting to get into another argument I closed my book began to rise from my chair only to be pushed back down so roughly the chair almost fell over.

"Where do you think you're going Pinky?"

"To put my book away" I stated trying to stand up once again only to feel him push his body against mine knocking me back down so that I fell and knock the chair over.

"I think not" he stated hovering over me.

I groaned rubbing my back since it hurt from hitting the chair. I looked up at his towering form and with a sigh I gave up on the whole not fighting thing and chucked the very thick book I was holding at him. Hitting him square in the stomach causing him to hunch over in pain, I quickly stood picking up the book and left the room throwing a triumphant glance over my shoulder as I did so.

"What's got you all ticked off" Ilforte questioned as I passed him on my way back to my room

"That ingrate just tried to teach me who's boss" I snarled stomping off.

Leaving my older brother to snicker behind me, Once I reached my room. I slammed and locked the door threw the book onto my bed and went out to the balcony to sit and rock away my anger.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

AN: I might rewrite the story later I'm not so sure I'm liking the way it is written now :\


End file.
